


A New Kind of Kryptonite

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pink Kryptonite, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: So there's an interview from season 1 wherein Chyler Leigh suggested they make an episode of Supergirl in which all the characters are exposed to Pink Kryptonite to "just see what happens". In case you are unfamiliar, Pink Kryptonite makes you gay...New Chapter: I wrote the supercorp sex scene. You're welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



“How is the analysis coming Agent Schott?” Lucy Lane asks, her voice warm yet authoritative, the verbal equivalent of do no harm yet take no shit.

“This kryptonite appears to have absolutely no effect via inhalation. The chemical analysis shows it should be giving off some kind of neuropathogen. I can’t figure out what it is.”

The kryptonite sample picked up in the raid on the old Luthor Corps storehouses has been confusing Winn for hours. He feels like something is different but he can’t seem to place it. It’s like a haze has fallen over his mind. For some reason, Lucy Lane’s voice didn’t scare the living shit out of him. He has started to believe he’s insane, so he tells her none of this.

“Let me stay here and look at it with you.”

A few hours later, and no less confused, Lucy begrudgingly allows Kara to bring in her friend Lena to investigate. Maybe some fresh eyes will help. Lucy has started to feel the effects as well. She can’t seem to focus on anything. All her mind seems to want to notice is the smell of Luthor’s fancy ass perfume.   
“Maybe the effect is executive dysfunction. The kryptonite itself is impairing our ability to understand it.” Lucy throws out a suggestion.

“Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?” Lena fires back.

“Honestly, all I hear is my stomach rumbling. I have been here all day. Do you have any better ideas, Luthor, or should I have you removed?” Lucy goes 100% soldier in a nanosecond.

Both Kara and Lena bite their lips.

Eventually Kara, despite being the least scientifically inclined, becomes the first person to figure out the puzzle. “Does anyone else feel hot in here? Like way too hot.”

“Why do you ask?” Lena stutters, breaking out in a sweat. Can Supergirl detect arousal? Is that a thing? Is she looking right now?

“You feel that too?” Lucy’s resolve breaks a little. This cannot mean what she thinks it means.

“Feel what?” Winn asks. He wouldn’t call this feeling warmth per se.

“James, can you come in here a minute?”

“Yeah sure, one sec.” He calls from some unknown place in the DEO.

James emerges in a sweaty tank top and cargo pants. “I was just working out...” 

“Okay yep totally understand what’s going on here.” Winn blushes and stares at the floor. 

“What are you guys talking about?”

Kara starts stuttering horrendously. Since she is actully Kryptonian, the frustrating effects of this kryptonite are almost debilitating. This is officially the most awkward moment of her life. “Um... Nothing. Sorry I bothered you.” she whimpers. Every fiber of her being burns with lust. Within a few minutes, Kara is reduced to sitting in the corner whining and shaking. This sensation has gone from pleasurable to painful, and everyone can tell. Lucy locks away the kryptonite, but nothing helps. 

“We have to help her.” Lena says, her voice dripping with passionate concern.

“What do you suggest we do, Hotshot?” Lucy snaps. She can’t help it; she gets snarky when she’s sexually frustrated.

“Um. I have an idea.” 

“Lena... If this idea is what I think it is...”  
“Lucy. There’s no telling what her body is going to do if she can’t release all of this tension. Look at her.”

Lucy looks over at Kara, who is squirming erratically, leaving cracks in the walls and floor. 

“Fine. Ask her. If she says yes, there’s an empty room at the end of the hall to the left. The door has a lock. Use it or so help me god...”

“Okay yeah got it thanks.”

By the time Lena has turned around, Kara has already swept her off her feet, and they both disappear in a flash. Lucy sits down, suddenly aware of the fact she is alone. Where did Winn go? Probably off somewhere taking her ex’s dick up his ass. Great. 

Time passes and Lucy resorts to the only form of stress relief she knows, grabbing large glass objects and slamming them into the ground.

That’s what she is doing when Alex arrives. 

“Hey Luc... what the fuck?”

“Alex please go away.” Lucy turns away from the doorway, her voice finally crumbling.

Alex locks the door and delicately steps around the various shards of glass strewn all over the floor of the lab. “What is it, Lucy?” She puts her hand on Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy squirms out of her reach. She walks around Lucy, tilting her chin up so they are face to face.

Lucy can’t take this anymore. She gives into the feeling, grabbing locks of Alex’s hair and pulling her into a long, needy kiss. Lucy kisses her like her life depends on it, for as long as she physically can. She stops for a moment while she catches her breath. 

“Sorry about that.”

“No need.” Alex leans in and kisses Lucy with as much, if not more fervor. The kiss tastes like white hot desperation on her tongue. Lucy feels Alex pick her up and sit her down on top of the lab bench. Her body starts to outpace her mind. Alex’s hands are all over her all at once, as if Alex is trying to convince herself that this is real. Lucy moans obscenely, sending swear words flying in all directions at only these little exploratory touches. Alex gets impatient. She tugs Lucy’s collared shirt out of her pants so she can reach up it. The direct skin on skin contact proves overpowering, leading Lucy to almost instantly devolve into a whining mess like Kara was, albeit with less property damage. 

Alex grins, clearly excited but not wanting to show it, “Lucy...” She fiddles with the zipper pull on Lucy’s pants to finish her question.

“Yes. Please god, Alex.” Lucy begs, knowing that this fling won’t have any bearing in the future. They’ll probably agree never to speak of it again.

Alex pulls her pants down a little and starts rubbing at Lucy’s hyper sensitive clit through the fabric of her panties. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit...” A steady stream of expletives flow out of Lucy’s mouth as she starts to shake. This feels so much better than any sex she has ever had. God, can they please figure out how sex kryptonite works and sell it in stores? 

Alex never actually goes under Lucy’s panties, as badly as she may want to, because it is abundantly clear that she is going to come very quickly just with the light indirect contact. She can feel how wet and slick Lucy is through the fabric. Alex worries for a split second about how loud she is being. Anyone within 100 yards of the lab will know exactly what is going on. 

As if on cue, Lucy screams, rocketing through an orgasm, and almost knocking Alex off her feet in the process. 

The doorhinge breaks, “LUCY ARE YOU O... Alex?” Kara busts into the room in a panicked frenzy. Alex blushes and hides in the corner that Kara had previously occupied. 

“The Kryptonite kicked in.” Lucy said awkwardly while zipping her pants up.

Alex looks up confusedly, “What kryptonite?” Her eyes dart between Kara and Lucy nervously. The simple mention of the word gives Alex anxiety.

Kara looks Lucy dead in the eye. “Lucy. That kryptonite wore off an hour ago.”

 


	2. Floating Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much demand for supercorp smut, I decided to fill in the sex scene from this sequence. Enjoy!

Kara picks up Lena with one arm and uses her super speed to fly into the other room, pulling the door closed and locking it with her free hand. 

Lucy was generous enough to direct them to a room with a bed, so Kara gently lays her down. Lucy can be really nice when she isn’t being a sarcastic asshole, Lena thinks to herself.

Before she knows it, she looks up and Kara is standing in front of her in a matching purple bra and ruined panties, shaking with need, looking down at her with a slight pout.

“What are you waiting for?” Lena asks confusedly.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Kara sounds highly concerned, so Lena tries to comfort her. Lena has never truly cared for anyone before, so she doesn’t actually know how, but she tries.

“Kara. I need this too. I need you. Please.” she runs out of breath by the end. A deep red blush creeps past the collar of her blouse up to her face.

Kara remains a little hesitant. Lena starts haphazardly fumbling with the buttons on her blouse as fast as she can, and then as soon as the front is open, switches to pulling her tight pencil skirt down until it lands on the floor in a puddle of fabric. Under her undone blouse lies a lacy black bra that cost more than Kara’s cellphone, and of course the panties and stockings match.

As soon as Kara sees Lena like that, looking hot and sexy and thoroughly fuckable, she starts pacing. For Kara, pacing means running in circles so fast you can’t even see her.

Lena whines desperately. “Kara, please, I want this as much as you do. I always have.”

Kara freezes halfway across the room, her hair all disheveled from the pacing, “What?”

“Not just today. Kara, I love you.”

Kara crashes into her like a train. She’s well beyond the point of foreplay, and she finally feels like she has consent, so she just goes with the feeling, grinding hard against Lena. The metal frame of the twin bed creaks and collapses a little bit. Lena, however, seems to be enjoying herself unequivocally. She moans insistently into Kara’s mouth as they kiss, urging her to keep her pace. She can’t help but reach up and run her hands up and down Kara’s impossibly strong abs, which brings on a slight whimper from the overly sensitive kryptonian. Kara’s movements start to spin out of control. Lena can feel herself reaching that point as well, but just as Kara’s body starts to lock up, she floats into the air. Lena can’t find it in herself to complain, since the angle gives her a glorious view of Kara’s body and facial expressions as she writhes through her orgasm for a solid minute, but Lena’s body wants more. Hopefully, Kara seems to figure this out, and after she finishes, floats back down and settles between Lena’s legs.

She starts out with exploratory laps, not because she intends to tease, but only because she doesn’t know what Lena prefers. She can tell that Lena is focusing really hard on staying still.

“Lena. Don’t hold back. You can’t hurt me”

After that, Lena slowly begins to let go of her reserved persona. She rolls her hips as Kara starts to develop a more steady rhythm with her tongue. Kara becomes impatient, because after all she’s basically on sex cocaine, so she skips past the delicate lovemaking directly to figuring out how to make her come. It doesn’t take much to figure out that more clit is better. Kara experimentally wraps her lips around Lena’s clit.

At this point, Lena locks her thighs around Kara’s head shouting, “Oh fuck.” as she climaxes all at once.

Once she comes down, Lena falls asleep. When she wakes up, Kara has already redressed herself as Supergirl, looking like a completely composed innocent defender of justice.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour. The Kryptonite wore off, so that's good."

"Good" Lena sits up and starts buttoning her blouse, but decides to leave it about 3 buttons from the top.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear like that.” Kara comments.

“I don’t think you’ve heard a lot of things about me. Would you like to go somewhere and find out?” Lena smirks slightly.

“Hm… It depends. Would that be considered a date, Miss. Luthor?” Kara asks like the reporter she is.

“Do you want it to be?” Lena smiles genuinely this time.

“I would like that.”

Suddenly, Kara hears Lucy screaming down the hall.

“I’ll be right back." Kara leaves in a panic.


End file.
